Pokèmon Theory: What Happened to RED?
by SaiyanWarlordX
Summary: This is my first Pokèmon Theory, many people have been wondering what happened to Trainer RED? Well, based on what Nientedo, the games, the anime and manga, and other theories have given me, after a long while, I finally have a theory on what happened to RED.
1. Pokèmon Theory: What happened to RED?

Hello Pokèmon theorists, anime lovers and Pokèmon fans all alike, my name is Bosten Lamb, and while I am doing some series, still in the making, I decided to take some time off, and listen to Red's Theme Remix, and it got me thinking. One... Wow! I'm thinking! Two... This is an AWESOME remix. And three... What ever happened to Pokèmon master Red? So, after YEARS of my research from when I was younger, to the months of research I'm doing now, and then me and my friends put it all together, and have a theory on what happened to Red. I will categorize this in a few things. Who is Red? What kind of trainer is he? Where did he get his Pikachu? Why was he on Mt. Silver? Where is he now? And the conclusion. So grab your Pokèdolls, your gameboys andfirst Pokèmon game, and make sure to bring the haters, because I'm gonna level some Pokèmon mysteries with you. For my first Pokèmon theory... What Happened to Pokèmon Master RED?


	2. Who is RED?

Red is the original Antagonist of Pokèmon. And I know what a lot of you are thinking... "Isn't he just Ash? I bet he's Ash! He has all the starters, Lapras, Snorlax, and a Pikachu, yup he's Ash, so why don't you just skip this?" Well first off, he is NOT Ash. And you will learn why. Those who know who Red is by heart and soul, (Get it? HeartGold and SoulSilver? Ah? Ah? Ah... You don't care...) Then you may go to the next chapter, those who have no clue is Red is, get ready to get Doubleslapped in the face. So, who is Red? He is a trainer from Pallet Town, in the first ever Pokemon game, Pokemon Red. Now, we are gonna combine Game Red and Manga Red together, just so you know. Red's starter was Charmander, a Pokèmon fit for his name. His rival is known by the name, Green for Japan, and Blue in America. We will call him Blue for the Americans reading this however. Blue is kind of a... Okay, is really a duck head. But if other theories are right, he's going through depression, but that topic is for another time. Blue is also not Gary, another theory for that is another time. They never really fought in Oak's Lab, but somewhere down the journey, where Red has his first ever loss, to his rival, Blue. He gets some much needed advice from Brock, and beats him with a Metapod and Charmander. (Me: Remember that time I beat Brock's Onix with only a Metapod? Caleb: F*** you...) When Red did that, you know he was destined for greatness. His only other loss was at the hands of Giovanni, from the battle at Silph Co. Red then came back to beat Blue with his Charizard against Blue's Blastoise to become the Kanto champion. At this time, Ash should be receiving his first Pokèmon. So yeah, Red IS NOT Ash. Red in Kanto has lost only twice, Ash, I don't even know. Pikachu was Ash's starter, Charmander was Red's. Ash had a very hard time training Charizard, Red and Charizard were buddies. Red fought 'Wm all, Ash didn't catch very many. Unless you count Mew, with Mew, Red did not catch them all. You can battle Red on Mt. Silver, where you will find out where Red was last seen. I've heard Red is in another game, but I have not seen or played it yet, but even if he is, the theory still works. So, you know who Red is now, now what kind of trainer is he?


	3. What type of trainer is RED?

He is THE trainer, the one who Gen Wunners adore, and who Gameshark/Action Replay people think is easy because they used cheats to beat him. Now, if the internet was not around, and no one used cheats, Red would be considerably harder. Not invincible, but not easy either. So, his Pokèmon he uses to battle you are Pikachu, Lapras/Espeon, Snorlax, Venasaur, Blasttoise, and Charizard. His most beloved Pokèmon. Now, Red is considered a dead trainer. No, not dead, I mean dead inside. And I will tell you why. Ethan, Oak, And Mew.


	4. Oak, Ethan, and Mew ruined Red's life

How did Mew make Red a dead trainer inside? Well, as I said, Red caught 'em all, except Mew. Red never planned to become a Pokèmon Master, he never considered the rivalry with Blue, and he never even knew about Team Rocket. His very original goal was to complete the Pokèdex, and that was it. But then Blue, then Brock, and Team Rocket, and that that made him want to be the best. And the best he was. But, that doesn't explain how Mew ruined Red's life. Well, when Red caught Mewtwo, a Pokèmon who was thought to never even exist, he had in his mind there was an original Mew, and went off to find him. Yay! In Pokèmon Origins, Mew was outside Red's house, and knew about Red. Now, being a psychic Pokèmon, Mew knew Red wanted to catch every single Pokèmon there was. I mean, everytime he caught a legendary, he would release them, they were only for the Pokèdex. Oak gave him a National Dex, and told him there were more Pokèmon all over the world. Red honestly didn't care, he just wanted the last Kanto Pokèmon, Mew. How did he get Espeon then? Well, he had an Eevee, he was in Johto, and it evolved max happiness. Easy problem solved. But he didn't want any other Pokèmon but Mew. So after looking ALL OVER Kanto, he decided to look in other regions for Mew. Starting with Johto. No gyms, no Elite Four, no champion, no catch 'em all, just find Mew. He looked all over Kanto, and decided to look up on Mt. Silver. Now, Blue decided to come to the Johto region, and try to become Pokèmon Champion of this region, and he was VERY serious, he even went to Mt Silver to rain with a friend, who was it? Green! And no, Green is not May. Green is a girl who got the unwanted Bulbasaur, she was unlike Red and Blue, she did not want to be the best, but came to train with Blue, also hoping to be a champion. Green was also known as kind of a their, and stole from Team Rocket. (Keep in mind, this may or may not have happened, it has been told by Nintendo, but also never confirmed. So, Red goes up, and see's his old friends Blue and Green. Yes, Blue and Red are friends by this point. They have a small battle, and Red wins. But, Team Rocket, found Green and were there to eliminate her. (Team Rocket is technically the Mafia.) They use a machine to freeze her, but Red and his Pikachu decide to be the hero's and go in the way and get frozen instead. Protecting his friends. Blue is in a state of unbelievable anger, and battles all of Team Rockets Pokèmon, Green helped out, but not as much. After all of Blue's Pokèmon lost, Blue went in, and fought off Team Rocket AND there Pokèmon. With not an intention to knock them out, but to kill them. Blue was fighting to kill. Team Rocket retreated and Blue and Green left back to Kanto, to tell everyone, Red, was dead. Or so they thought. Now, keeping in mind, Pokèmon game time is kind of like Narnia time. So, in that case, the two years was actually two weeks, remembering Red is the same age as Ash. At this point, Red's mom moved from Kanto in Johto. Which is another theory, saying Ash didn't start his journey shen Red won the Championship,but saying that Ash moved into Red's old home. Blue's sister is also said to have moved with Blue to Johto, since they are the only ones for each other, other than Oak. And guess who moved in their old house. GARY! So, that's a thing. Now, in those two weeks. Ethan finished beating the Johto championship, and went up Mt. Silver to find a legendary Pokèmon, which he did. But also, to reach the top. Red has unthawed, and him and his Pokémon are very tired, worn out, and weakened, they are basically in the state Han Solo was when he was unthawed if you watched Star Wars. While Red and his Pokèmon are adjusting to what was going on, The Player/Ethan,/You comes up behind Red and challenges him. Even though he is in no state to battle, but he never denies a challenge. He pretty much just throws his Pokèmon out, and let's them fight. Now, here's the thing, Red in the Manga promised his Pokèmon after Blue, that they would never lose again. I guess he thought Giovanni didn't count? So, after you beat his Pokèmon, his shock turns into realization, and after you leave, he breaks down, blacks out, and is never seen again. Unless in the other game where I heard he was in. He goes to battle you, losses, and has a mental breakdown, and just gives up. Saying he's done with Pokèmon, forever. So, after the Mt. silver event, what happened to Red?


	5. Where is RED now?

After failing to keep his promise toe his Pokèmon, he goes and lives in a cave, which that loss wasn't his fault, his Pokèmon were very much weakened. He spends a year, sulking, he's now eleven, when realization hits him. He was never in this to be the best, but to finish the Pokèdex! And the reason he was on Mt. Silver in the first place? Mew, he didn't want to catch Mew, he HAD TO catch Mew. So, he leaves his cave, which was on Mt. silver at the time, and goes from region to region, obsessed to find Mew. Although, he didn't want to be seen by people, so, he lived in caves with his Pokèmon, leaving the caves only to find Mew. He wastes five more years of his life trying to find Mew. Now, from what I was told, I have to check it out myself, he is in X and Y's region, gets beat by the player because he still has his Kanto Pokèmon, and has his last mental breakdown, losing his sanity, and giving up on Pokèmon. His whereabouts are unknown, but all we know is, he lives in a cave, he now speaks Pokèmon, and forgot the human language, and is still obsessed looking for Mew. So, now you know how YOU, the player, just ruined the sanity of a great Pokèmon trainer, but, some of it was his fault, as well as Oak's, as well as Mew's. But... Can Red turn it around? Can we face an all new Red in games? Could we play Red in an all new Pokèmon game, in an all new region? Can he gain his sanity back? And at least, will he come back? We don't know where he is exactly, but we do know he is in a region, in a cave, somewhere, leaving it, only to find Mew.


	6. Can RED be saved?

No one can save Red, not the player, not any game character, only if the owner of Nintendo wants it, and it would have to be, only Red can save Red. Mew knows Red is obsessed with find and catching him, and from the ending of Pokèmon Origins, we all know Mew was watching him. So, has Mew been watching over Red this whole time. Mew can become invisible and transform into any Pokèmon he desires to be. So, it is possible, very possible, Mew has been watching Red the whole time, waiting. Now, waiting for what? Well, Red has wasted his life looking for Mew, not getting better, not catching new Pokèmon, but is obsessed looking for Mew. So, what if Mew has been watching Red, to see if Red will learn something. Here is where my big theory comes in. Mew is waiting for Red to learn a BIG lesson on his own. And the lesson? That Red does not have to catch them all. A big difference with Ash and Red is Ash learned he did not have to catch them all. He saw the power of legendary Pokémon and respected them, not catching them. Red respects Pokèmon too, he even lets the legendary Pokèmon go as soon as the entry was filled in his Pokèdex, Articuno being an exception because he only kept Articuno for Mewtwo. So, if Red gets it in his head that he doesn't need Mew, he can go capture HUNDREDS of other Pokèmon, train them and have the best team ever, become the best again, become a multi Pokèmon Region Champion, do his very best, and understand a loss is only a loss, the Mew will show himself, and allow him to be captured, thus, filling the emptiness in Red, making him no longer dead inside. But Red must learn this. It is something Ash knows, which makes Ash a better trainer in his own way. In technique and power, Red takes the cake. When it comes to learning and understanding, Ash has that win. But when it comes to heart, and the love of Pokèmon, they both are the best in that category. If in the Anime, they ever meet, this would be a way for them both to improve and become the best trainers ever. Red would be complete, he'd have it in his head, and Ash would take battling more seriously, winning championships, and becoming the master he always dreamed of, which would end up in a battle of all Pokèmon battles. Pokèmon Master Red VS Pokèmon Master Ash. But that's if he ever will meet Ash. If he will ever be put in the Anime. But, advice can only do so much. Red must figure this out, before he can once again, climb the throne again, and be one of the best, once more.


	7. Pokèmon Theory: CONCLUSION!

So, we know who Red is, we know his history, we know where he more than likely is, we know what happened to him, we know his problems, and we know how Red can become the best, once again. So, Red is in a state of depression, only he himself can turn around. And realize he does not need to catch 'em all, or be the best. He just needs to catch who he wants, and do his best. In a Pokèmon hack, (Just bare with me.) Pokemon Glazed, Red is the strongest trainer in the entire game. He has his Kanto starters, but for good reasons. Mt. Silver blew up, and he was in the explosion, he was gonna challenge the Pokèmon Johto Championship. What does this mean? In the hack, if the creator knew this or not, Red figure it out. He wasn't silent either, he ACTUALLY spoke. All his Pokèmon are level one hundred, and are very tough. It came down to my Lucario, who had 2 HP left because of a former fight with his Blastoise, and his Charizard, who had more than half his HP. My Lucario had one shot, not only because he was weakened in every way. It was a Steel/Fighting vs a Fire/Flying! Not exactly good type odds. But his Charizard had more than half his HP left, and my Lucario had only 2 left. And I only had 1 more PP for Extreme Speed. I used it, and it struck with a critical and knocked out Charizard. Both of our teams were maxed out with Level One Hundred Pokèmon, we wiped out each others team. I won't even tell you our Pikachu vs Pikachu battle. And after I won, Red was happy for me, congratulated me, and said we should battle again, then left the remains of Mt. Silver. I was a Multi Region champion! He was harder than ever! But, Red acted like a true Pokèmon Master, so, if this hack was right, Red learned his lesson, caught Mew and decided to go for the best. So, if Pokèmon does go for the Red story to complete it, make sure it goes like this. And if he is in another game where he's done it, make his Pokèmon turn into what the players Pokèmon types weaknesses are, so the battle will be very intense. While Red's team are level one hundreds. And Charizard is the last one as always. Now, you guys can go with what I said, Nintendo said, what other theorists have said, or what you starter Pokèmon told you. But, just remember, this is no more than a theory. And I will see you later. Lucario, finish this story up with Aura Sphere! And I will see you guys later. Saiyan Warlord X is signing off, Later! (And for all you anime fans, please check out my other stories, gie some reviews, some love, and of course some hate. Thanks and later!)


End file.
